1. Field of the disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an interaction service for children, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing an interaction service for children, which give a real-time alarm related to notification details about a child, who goes to a kindergarten or a child-care center, to a teacher and a parent and thereby enable the teacher and the parent to share information and comprehensively take care of the child, and a system using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, educational institutions (e.g., kindergartens) for children or child-care institutions (e.g., child-care centers) have a great interest in effectively managing children who go to the educational institutions for them or whom the child-care institutions take care of. However, young children wander about following their curiosities regardless of the intentions of parents or teachers. Accordingly, when parents or teachers fail to continuously take care of young children with interset, an accident often happens, or a child often goes missing.
Particularly, nowadays, when parents are employed, they leave their young children in child-care institutions, so that child care teachers of child-care institutions take care of the young children while their parents work. When one child care teacher takes charge of several young children, the child care teacher has difficulty in comprehensively taking care of the young children due to characteristics of the young children such that they are not accustomed to express their states or desires.
For example, when a child in a child-care institution was prescribed a medicine and is in a state of taking the medicine, if the child's parent fills out a document for administering the medicine to the child and sends the document to a child care teacher by the hand of the child together with the medicine, until the child returns home from the child-care institution, the child's parent cannot know whether the child care teacher identified the document, whether the child took the medicine, and how much lunch the child had when the child has no appetite. Also, after the child returns home from the child-care institution, when there is something that the child's parent is anxious to know and desires to ask of the child care teacher beyond what the child care teacher wrote in a note, the child's parent must wait a long time until the child's parent receives an answer when the child's parent asks questions of the child care teacher through a memo. Even when the child's parent asks the questions of the child care teacher during conversation on the telephone, the child care teacher may have difficulty in remembering specific details about the child in terms of a situation in which the child care teacher must take care of several children. Accordingly, the child's parent may not get a proper answer.
As described above, a teacher and a parent need to share information on special details about a child in real time.